


coffee

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s)





	coffee

Neil Pov  
The concert was great so far, normally i’m not that into classical musical but this is really interesting. The host came onto the stage one more time to announce: “And now a solo of our first violinist, she will be playing Bach’s Partita No. 2 for you tonight, (y/n) (l/n).”  
The solo left me awestruck, she had played it so beautifully, and she herself, wasn’t any less beautifull. I hadn’t even heard William talking to me until he nudged my shoulder, and laughed: “Come on, I’ll introduce you to her.” Then hopped onto the stage where musicians and friends were retreating to the cafeteria. I followed him, backstage where only a few people were left. There I saw her. “Hey (Y/N)!” She looked up and waved at William. As we approached he said: “(Y/N), this is my friend Neil Perry, he was in A midsummer nights dream with me last year.”  
She gets up, reaches her hand out for me to shake: “Hey, nice to meet you.”  
Her eyes sparkled.

\-------

Neil pov

‘Ow hey!’ William suddenly calls out after a moment of silence, ‘Helena, good to see you.’  
he smiles and walks away towards a group of people, leaving me and (Y/N) alone.  
‘So-’  
‘I-’  
We interrupt each other, and laugh a little awkwardly at the situation. Silence falls again, until I quietly complement her violin solo. She smiles and thanks me. ‘How long do you play violin now?’  
‘As long as I can remember’, she says after a moment, ‘How about you?’ she asks, ‘What do you like to do?’  
‘Well’, I start, ‘Mainly acting is my greatest passion, but I also really enjoy poetry, reading and writing it.’  
She smiles and her eyes sparkle, ‘So, uh… do you like Shakespeare?’ she nods. ‘If William hasn’t already invited you, would you like to come and see the play, it’s next week on friday evening at Henley Hall.’  
‘No, he hadn’t invited me yet’, she smiles, ‘I’ll be there.’  
‘(Y/N), we’re leaving! Come on!’  
She says a ‘see you then’ to me before leaving.  
‘Wait!’ I call after her, causing her to turn around, ‘How about after the play, I could… maybe… take you out for coffee, if you’d like?’  
She walks back over to me, given that I’m quite a bit taller than her, she tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek, ‘Yeah, I’d like that.’ before turning back and walking back to her friends.  
I was so surprised by her sudden action I almost didn’t notice William coming to stand next to me: ‘What did I miss?’

your POV

The play was great… Neil was great.  
‘William!’ I call him over as he walks past, ‘Have you seen Neil anywhere?’  
he nods and points in the direction of the theater exit. Upon arriving there I saw him and a man, presumably his father. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument, yet I can’t hear what they are saying. After a while Neil looks up in my direction, he sees me and smiles faintly. Then he does something that surprises me… he walks past his father without another word, bumping shoulders with him, causing him to look at him in astonishment.  
He walked, stopping in front of me, grinning: ‘So, about that coffee.’  
I slightly glance over his shoulder: ‘What was that about.’  
he simply shrugs before throwing an arm around: ‘I’ll tell you later, okay?’  
I can feel my cheeks heat up as I nod. He chuckles and starts leading me out of the theater towards a cozy coffee shop down the street where we stayed, sitting and talking until the shop, unfortunately, had to close up.


End file.
